EL ARTE DE CONQUISTAR
by Lizz Asp
Summary: Tres jóvenes de 17 años se encontraban en la OSHS, hablando de sus últimas conquistas del semestre recién pasado y obviamente los amores de verano. Gokú hace mucho tiempo que está solo por no ser bueno conquistando chicas. Es ahi donde sus amigos, Vegeta y Krilin, deciden ayudarlo enseñándole todas sus técnicas de seducción, pero 3 chicas pondrán a prueba sus capacidades.


Era una mañana normal, más explícitamente el primer día de clases en la Orange Star High School, en donde tres jóvenes de diecisiete años se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas bancas de la escuela, hablando de sus últimas conquistas del semestre recién pasado y obviamente los amores de verano:

-Yo la última vez que vi a Sara fue hace dos semanas. -Comentaba un chico calvo, no muy animado- La verdad, me dio lástima la pobre.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó un pelinegro devorando enérgicamente un paquete de papas fritas-

-Pues, porque se enamoró perdidamente de mí. Debieron ver su rostro al decirle que quería terminar con ella. Pero, ¡logré mi meta de diez mujeres en un lapso de seis meses! -Cambió su expresión de tristeza a satisfacción-

-Yo la verdad ya perdí la cuenta. -Respondió otro pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, con un aire de superioridad-

-No te creo. -Dijo Krilin golpeando levemente su hombro- Siempre se ha sabido que tienes buena suerte con las chicas ¡Pero no es para tanto, Vegeta!

-Me vale si me crees o no.

-No sé como lo hacen. -Dijo Gokú- Yo estoy Forever Alone desde hace mucho. Todo por no saber conquistarlas.

-Eso es porque… a ver, como lo digo… -Krilin pensaba en algo para no lastimar a su amigo- Eres… especial… ¡Sí! ¡ERES ESPECIAL!

-¿Especial? ¿Me quieres ver la cara? –Dijo molesto-

-No hay necesidad de eso, Kakaroto. -Abrazó Vegeta a su amigo por la espalda- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos desde antes.

-¡Exacto! –Respondió seguro, aunque luego meditó las palabras de Vegeta- ¡OYE!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír por la ingenuidad de Gokú.

-Eso es bullying. -Dijo Gokú meciéndose atrás de un árbol, todo traumado.-

-Goku, ¡sin bullying no hay amistad! –Respondió Krilin mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su amigo-

-Si como no, malditos. -secó una lagrimilla-

-Bueno, para ayudar a superar el "trauma psicológico" que te hemos hecho, Kakaroto… -Se acercó a él – Te ayudaremos con tu dilema.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió emocionado-

-Claro –Respondió Vegeta sin más- Si es que te interesa solamente.

-¡Claro que sí! –Pegó un pequeño brinco en su lugar-

-¡Pues bien! –Hizo un ademan para que ambos muchachos lo siguieran hasta la pileta de la escuela- Te enseñaremos **"EL ARTE DE CONQUISTAR"**

-¡Wow! –dijeron ambos sorprendidos-

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Los ojos de Gokú irradiaban felicidad por las palabras de su amigo-

-Desde hoy mismo –Sonrió de medio lado-

-¿En donde se habrá metido? –Decía furiosa una chica rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro- Me dijo que estaría en la cafetería y no hay señales de ella.

-De seguro fue a la biblioteca. -Respondió la peliazul que bebía un néctar despreocupadamente- Tú sabes cómo es Milk.

-Siempre tomas las cosas tan a la ligera, Bulma. -Agregó su amiga- Recuerda que ella no conoce la escuela, al igual que nosotras.

-Lo que es yo ya ubico lo más importante para mí: cafetería, tocador para damas, salón de clases y… -Interrumpió su relato para mirar a unos chicos que pasaban a su lado- a algunos chicos lindos. -Saludaba con la mano a quienes no apartaban la vista de ella-

-Tú no cambias. -Resopló aun molesta la chica rubia-

-Y tú nunca te relajas, A-18. –Volvió a poner su atención en la chica que estaba frente a ella- Dale la oportunidad a esta escuela, y verás que te terminará gustando al igual que a mi.

-Quizás, ¿quién sabe?

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Milk. -Bulma se aferró al brazo de su amiga- No vaya a ser que se meta en problemas.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y bien? –Comentó Gokú ansioso- ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

-Primero, debes localizar tu objetivo minuciosamente. -Suspiró viendo a su alrededor- ¿Te parece la que está fuera de la biblioteca?

-¿Cual? –Miró al lugar que Vegeta había nombrado- Hay varias en ese sitio.

-Vaya que serás lento, Kakaroto. -Agarró su cabeza y situó la mirada de su amigo en el objetivo que había visto- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

-Es guapísima… -El chico se ruborizó evidentemente al ver a una pelinegra que estaba leyendo un libro en una banca frente a la biblioteca. Su cabello estaba tomado por un moño haciendo que sus finas facciones resaltaran con gracia.- Es prácticamente la mujer de mis sueños.

-Bueno, anda despacio. -Suspiró pesadamente Vegeta- El segundo paso es hacer que se fije en ti.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Pues acércatele casualmente a ella, le preguntas si puede decirte la hora o…

-¿Por qué no intentas algo novedoso? -Interrumpió Krilin-

-¿A qué te refieres, insecto? Mis técnicas nunca fallan.

-¡Es que eso ya está trillado, hombre! –Respondió el calvito-

-Si tratas de decirme que estoy fuera de onda, ¡Estás equivocado!

-A mi me ha resultado esa nueva técnica. -Sonrió satisfactoriamente-

-Bueno, deja que Krilin me guie en esta ocasión. Luego tú, y así se van turnando…

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. -Se encogió de hombros Vegeta molesto-

-Bien como te decía –Prosiguió Krilin- Esta técnica se llama "MOVIE PRHASE"

-¿MOVIE PRHASE? –Repitieron los pelinegros-

-¡Exacto! –Asintió- Ahora, te acercarás a esa chica y le dirás alguna frase que te haya gustado de alguna película de romance, ya sabes, las mujeres gustan de cosas cursis…

Gokú comenzó a acercarse a aquella muchacha pensando _"¿Cuál frase de película puedo ocupar en esta ocasión?"_… Y fue ahí donde recordó la última película de romance que vio junto a Fátima (una ex novia) en el cine de la ciudad, si no se equivocaba se llamaba Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo, en donde el protagonista le gritaba a una chica desde su motocicleta y ella se enamoró finalmente de él. Decidido apresuró el paso hacia esa hermosa chica.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? –Dijo Vegeta ocultándose junto a Krilin tras un árbol para no ser vistos- Es que en verdad no me convence lo de "FRASE DE PELICULA"…

-¡Claro que sí! Cien por ciento comprobado. -Respondió sonriente- Además, ¿Qué malo habría de pasar? ¡Es solo una chica!

Gokú se detuvo a dos metros de distancia de aquella chica que aun no se percataba de su presencia por estar concentrada leyendo.

_"Bien_ –Pensó- _Es ahora o nunca…"_

-Oye, tú… ¡FEA! –Aquella chica levantó la mirada lentamente aun asimilando las palabras que había escuchado.-

-¿Me hablas a mi? –Dijo apenas en un susurro-

-Si, a ti… Fea. -Respondió con voz seductora viendo como la chica se ponía de pie cerrando de golpe aquel libro. Él solo pensaba "_Quedó loca…"_ mientras sonreía-

-Respuesta equivocada… -Su ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina dejaron perplejo al pobre Gokú, ¿Acaso no había resultado?

-No logro verla por ningún lado, Bulma. -Decía por milésima vez A-18-

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo viendo por los alrededores- Oye, parece que hay una pelea por allá. -Apuntó hacia el fondo del patio-

-¿En serio? –Miró hacia donde su amiga decía- ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡ES MILK!

-¿BROMEAS? ¡PUES VAMOS A YUDARLA! –Ambas corrieron hacia donde se acumulaba un gran número de personas alrededor de la pelea.


End file.
